Dr. Kawashima
Biography Kawashima was born May 23, 1959 in Chiba City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. In the 1970s, he enrolled in Tohoku University. After graduating with an M.D. at the school of medicine, he emigrated to Sweden to become a guest researcher at the famed Karolinska Institutet. He then moved back to Tohoku and is now a resident Professor with tenure. He is famous in Japan and is a former member of Japan's National Council, concerning Language and Culture. Career One of his primary research topics is mapping the regions of the brain to faculties such as emotion, language, memorization, and cognition. Kawashima is trained in neurophysiology and is an expert on brain imaging. His other primary topic involves applying this information to aid children to develop, aging people to retain, and patients to recover their learning facilities. As mentioned earlier, he is the host of the famous Brain Training game series. He received a lot of attention from the media when he refused a 15 million euro salary (about 21 million dollars) from the game company. According to Kawashima, one should only get this amount of money when one has worked for it. He finally accepted a salary of 70000 euros a year; the rest of the money he would use to fund his research. Publications and releases In 2001 Ryuta Kawashima conducted a study at Tohoku University in Japan, claiming that frontal lobes are not stimulated during video game playing sessions. However scientists widely dismissed his study after he claimed that the lack of stimulation could potentially stunt brain development and negatively affect people's ability to control their behaviour. Kawashima found no direct evidence for permanent brain damage. In 2003, Kawashima authored Train Your Brain: 60 Days to a Better Brain, which was a great success in Japan. When released worldwide, it sold more than 2.5 million copies. A handheld stand-alone unit was later developed, and in 2005 was turned into Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! for the Nintendo DS. A sequel has since been released. He later participated in the development of two more games for the Nintendo DSi's DSiWare service, both of which taking some puzzles from the previous Brain Age titles while featuring new puzzles as well. Rather than accept them for himself, he has used the royalties from the game (estimated in 2.4 billion yen) to build two laboratories. In 2007, an English-language version of Train Your Brain: 60 Days to a Better Brain was published by Penguin Books. It was followed by a sequel, Train Your Brain More: 60 Days to an Even Better Brain, published in 2008. In June 2009, Namco Bandai released another video game featuring Kawashima entitled Brain Exercise with Dr. Kawashima for the iPhone OS platform. Also in June 2009, German developers Chimera Entertainment and BBG Entertainment released Train your Brain with Dr. Kawashima for PC and Mac. In February 2011, Dr. Kawashima released the video game Body and Brain Connection for Microsoft's Kinect peripheral on Xbox 360. He appears as a demon in the Nintendo 3DS game Brain Age: Concentration Training. This is the newest installment in the Brain Age series. See also *Game brain References Category:Characters Category:Brain Age universe